


I'll Make This Feel Like Home

by 5ft9



Series: Home [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Harry is 6'5, Harry loves baked goods, Louis is 5'1, Louis loves animals, Louis wears a pink hearing aid, M/M, Neighbors, Omega Louis, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft9/pseuds/5ft9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep because the cat next door won't stop meowing. He goes over to confront its owner, things go surprisingly well, and the cat ends up being the cutest thing that he's ever seen. Well, besides its omega owner.</p><p>A love story quickly blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make This Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! I actually started this story back in September but I ended up going through some bad shit so I wasn't really motivated to finish it. Things are finally coming back together so, here this is. Hope you all like it, I really enjoyed finishing and editing it. :)
> 
> I've also started a small comic series on my twitter account, @harajukou, so if you guys could check them out that'd be greatly appreciated! https://twitter.com/harajukou/status/661604927102443520
> 
> Please enjoy and visual links are in the end notes.

 

"Meow."

Harry pushes his face deeper into his pillow, trying to block out the desperate cries of the _beast_ living next door that's been making him lose sleep for days on end.

"Meow."

Harry groans, tightening his grip on the comforter. _Go away_. He pleads to himself.

After a full two minutes of silence the alpha cracks a smile with his eyes closed, right of the verge of slumber when-

"Meow."

Harry lets out a pained cry, thrashing around in his bed and kicking his legs about. "Why?!"

"Hey!" He hears a knocking - banging - from the ceiling. "Shut the hell up! People are trying to sleep, you nut!"

Harry thinks he may just cry.

This has been going on for weeks. _Weeks_. Weeks of sleepless nights, of tossing and turning in bed, and of being yelled at by several of his neighbors to _shut the fuck up, Styles._

That's what really gets Harry's blood boiling. Why do his neighbors yell at him but not that, _thing?_

Don't get him wrong, Harry loves animals, cats especially. It's ironic really. He thinks it must be God's way of punishing him for his sins.

He stands up from his bed, finding it fruitless to try to get back to sleep, and makes his way to the bathroom. He takes a minute just to stretch, his back absolutely killing him. Being a 6'5 alpha is difficult considering Harry always has to make sure he's in shape, but missing out on precious sleep has really been taking a toll on his body.

He looks at himself in the mirror, at the bags under his eyes. Not from overworking himself or lack of nutrition. But from that fucking cat.

"I need to talk to the owner." The alpha says to himself while splashing his face with cold water. He doesn't question the fact that he's talking to himself, he figures it's from his lack of sleep. "I can't keep doing this."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Harry figures the owner is probably an older person, considering he never sees he or she and for all Harry can tell, their only companion is their cat. That's what he guesses, since he never hears them on the phone or anything of the sorts.

He kind of wants to slap whoever the owner of the cat is. Who do they think they are, not giving a flying fuck about their neighbors and just letting their dumbass cat meow the whole night? How do _they_ even sleep? He'll make sure to demand answers when he pays them a visit.

After a few minutes of standing in front of his bathroom vanity, Harry yawns while his eyelids begin to droop. He briefly wonders if he'd be able to fall asleep while standing up until-

"Meow."

Harry grits his teeth and has to hold himself back from knocking down his neighbor's door at 3am.

 

* * *

 

Chocolate or vanilla?

Harry's currently at his favorite little bakery in town, about to buy a cake for his neighbor. It's been a week since he's decided that he needs to confront the person (yes, he's a procrastinator), and he knows that if he doesn't just get it over with now, he'll keep pushing it off to next week.

He's realized that he can't just go over there and demand whoever lives there to make their cat shut the fuck up, so he's chosen to tell them in the nicest way that he can think.

One of the bakery workers comes to stand in front of Harry and ask him what he'd like with a smile, he points to a moist chocolate cake with whipped cream frosting.

"That one please, and could I get a message on it?"

 

* * *

 

Harry's pacing around his living room, trying to work up the courage to go next door and demand -politely ask- his neighbor to do something with their cat so he can get some sleep. He hears a "meow" every couple of minutes and it's driving him fucking mad. He has to do this.

He takes a deep breath. "It's now or never."

He knows he's being a melodramatic little shit but he's had enough. He's considered moving if his neighbor just tells him to fuck off. He won't be able to stay here.

He checks [himself ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/2cbb0fdb895be87a7f1c1c1e6e3c5923/tumblr_nd5ttjVOcZ1tmck1mo1_500.jpg)in the mirror one last time. He's wearing a sheer black tee shirt, his arm tattoos contrasting with his pale skin and the tattoos on his toned torso slightly visible through the shirt. He's also got on his infamous black skinny jeans (his friends always tease him for wearing them), brown boots, and his hair is styled in a tight bun. He thinks that he may as well look good if he's asking this person for a favor. Maybe they'll be charmed by his good looks enough to ditch the cat. Or maybe they'll just be so intimidated by his alpha dominance that they'll ditch the cat either way. Not very likely, but he can try.

He picks up the light pink box with the little white bakery string wrapped around it and makes his way to his front door. He takes one last good look around, memorizing what he'll miss if this person is crazy and ends up killing him for complaining about their precious cat. Once again, not very likely, but it's always a possibility.

He slowly gets out and locks his front door, trying to take his time due to nerves. He makes his way to the door only a few feet away from his own and just stands.

 _What'll I say?_ He had a whole speech planned and he's blanking out. What if he makes a fool of himself? Maybe he should just go back to his own apartment and-

"Meow."

Harry knocks on the door before he can even realize what he's doing. He begins panicking. What if it's an alpha who's even bigger than himself (again, not very likely considering his size), and they decide to beat the living shit out of him? Or worse, what if it's an old woman and she begins to cry? He can't see an old lady cry!

The big bad alpha does the only thing he can think to do in a moment of pure terror.

He shuts his eyes.

He stands there with his eyes closed for about fifteen seconds more before he hears the door being unlocked, followed by its creaky opening.

 _Omega_.

That's the first thing that catches Harry's attention before the person even says a word. Whoever he's standing in front of has to have the most intoxicating scent that he's ever inhaled and he just needs to see the face that matches this heavenly aroma. Whoever's standing in front of him is most definitely an omega and Harry honestly can't see this going well.

"Hello?"

Well. That's undoubtably the most angelic voice that Harry's ever heard. It was so soft and slightly high-pitched, yet masculine in a way. But what really almost makes Harry open his eyes is that smell.

He keeps his eyes shut.

"Hello."

"Um," he hears what must be his neighbor shuffling. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude but, who are you?"

"Uh, I'm your neighbor. I'm Harry Styles."

Harry feels like an idiot. A goddamn idiot. Granted, he already knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but this has just proven him right. Coming here was an idiotic idea and he is simply a moron. Now what?

"May I ask you something?"

Harry nods, afraid that he'll somehow make himself look even worse by spewing out some awful word vomit.

"Why are your eyes closed?"

Harry splutters. He doesn't really know why he didn't expect that question, but for some reason he's thrown off guard. "Uh- my eyes are tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

Okay. Well, that wasn't good but it surely wasn't awful. That could've gone worse. Harry gives himself a mental pat on the back for that one.

"Right..." Harry realizes that with every word the person speaks, his heart beats a little quicker. His or her voice is angelic as fuck. Harry feels like an undeserving prick to even be in their presence. "May I ask you one last thing?"

Harry figures he'll look like a mental patient and his neighbor with the angelic voice may just ring up the police while his eyes are closed if he simply nods like a creep again. So he goes with a polite, "You may." He doesn't think that was much of a step up from the creepy nod.

"Why are you here?"

Harry clicks his tongue, fiddling with the ribbon on the cake box. He holds the box out in front of him, hearing soft footsteps which he presumes are from his neighbor stepping back from the sudden action.

"I've brought you this. I got it from Bake-A-Boo. It's just a little something."

Harry can just imagine the look on this person's face. To be honest, he wouldn't take a cake from some freak standing outside his door with their eyes closed that nods their head creepily. He wouldn't be surprised if this person is calling the cops at this very moment as Harry holds this cake out to them. He expects to hear the elevator door open and to feel a police officer attack him at any moment. He's not melodramatic, he's not.

Unexpectedly, he feels the box be taken from him. The person's hand brushes one of his own and their skin is warm.

"Thank you so much." The person sounds like they're smiling, which makes Harry smile back. "Would you like to come in."

If Harry's eyes were opened, they would've flown out of their sockets. He can't believe this! His neighbor is the sweetest person on the planet and he's just given he or she a cake with- well, not the nicest message written on it.

"Would you like me to guide you?"

Harry chuckles uncomfortably, embarrassed with himself. He nods like a creep again and mentally face palms. What the fuck is he doing?

"Alrighty, let me just put this down on the coffee table then."

Harry barely hears anything as the angel who he hasn't even looked at yet walks away for only a moment before coming back to him, taking one of his hands.

My god. Harry is amazed. This person's hand is so warm, soft, and just tiny. He's hopelessly endeared and he doesn't even know if he's been talking to a man or a woman this entire time.

"Alright, sit." Harry does as he's told and lands right on a soft-cushioned couch. The home smells like vanilla and cranberries muffins and there's an overall warmth to the apartment. Harry likes it more than he probably should.

"Now, would you like a cuppa? I was just about to fix myself one before you showed up."

Harry smiles, half dazed from the voice and half from the kind offer. "That would be lovely, thank you."

He hears the soft pads of the omega walking to the kitchen and Harry's starting to doubt himself. Well, not like he was confident with this whole thing to begin with, but this is definitely going to end up biting him in the ass somehow.

He's twiddling with his fingers, his eyes still closed while he waits.

"Here you are."

Harry slightly jumps in his seat as he hears a cup placed in front of him. He shakes his head while chuckling, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Thank you."

There's a moment of silence, Harry's guessing this angel of a human sat across from him is settling down in their seat, just getting comfortable.

"Let me just cut this string."

Harry's about to protest but he heard a snip of the scissors. Shit.

"Alright, let's see."

Harry can practically hear the smile in this person's voice and he has so many regrets. The omega in front of him is going to see what he had written on the cake and get offended and they're gonna kick him out and he'll never feel those warm hands or sit in this soft couch or hear that angelic voice or smell that fucking heavenly-

"Oh my gosh."

Harry's scared shitless. This is it, he thinks. This person could be his fucking soulmate for all he knows and he's just blown it. Good going, Styles.

That fear flies out the fucking window when he hears a tiny giggle.

That small giggle turns into a tiny fit of giggles after a few moments. Harry is so helplessly endeared that he doesn't even notice himself opening his eyes.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This could only happen to him. He's come here for one thing: to get that cat to just stop meowing all the damn time, but he knows that's not happening.

This [boy](http://41.media.tumblr.com/c649a2942314bb0cb0a062532a1bcbfd/tumblr_inline_nw8ka394GE1t3461z_500.png), this fucking gorgeous boy sat right in front of him, is a gift. He's beautiful, his hair chestnut brown and messy, hanging over his eyes that are scrunched closed, along with his little button nose. His cheeks are rosy, presumably from laughing so hard, and he's shaking with the action. His body is tiny, taking up only a small space on the entire cream colored couch where he's sitting with his knees to his chest. His entire form is drowning in a light blue cable knit sweater that he's pulled over his knees in his sitting position. His legs are covered in what look to be white-wash jeans, possibly jeggings, and he's got on white fuzzy socks with pink polkadots on his little feet.

Harry is sure he's going to be the death of him.

Right as the tiny boy is about to speak after his laughing fit subsides-

"Meow."

The boy lets out a happy gasp and gets on his knees to look behind the couch. Harry tries his hardest not to look directly at the bum right in front of him but it's really fucking hard not to.

"Greg!"

Harry furrows his brows. Greg?

The boy reaches over the back of the couch and grabs something, and when he turns back around to sit cross-legged in his seat, Greg is on his lap.

And just- really? That's the beast? The [cat ](http://cdn.cutestpaw.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/Snoopy-049.jpg%20)sitting on the lap of his neighbor (and new crush), is a short-haired persian. It's a fat little thing, its fur white with orange spots above its ears and the same colored stripes down its tail. Greg has the biggest eyes that Harry's ever seen, like a fucking toy, and honestly he should be afraid of how unreal this cat looks but it's probably the cutest thing that he's ever seen.

Well, besides its owner.

But then the boy looks up from the cat in his lap and Harry looks him straight in the eyes and-

"Oh."

They don't even care that they just spoke in sync, they're too mesmerized by each other.

_Blue._

_Green._

The smaller of the two breaks eye contact first, looking down at his cat and Harry swears he can see a subtle pink blush on his cheeks. He looks back up with a shy smile.

"I think this is who you were talking about." The omega says while gesturing to his cat, referring to the writing on the cake.

Harry looks embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, I mean- I was just-"

"I am so sorry that she's been making noises at night. I would've gotten her to stop had I known." Harry makes a confused face but the boy stops him before he can. "You see," he uses nimble fingers to push some of his messy hair behind his right ear, revealing a pink hearing aid, "I have this little thing here because I have very poor hearing. I take it out at night when I sleep, so I guess I've just never heard Greg. I'm sorry."

He looks genuinely upset about the fact that Harry's lost sleep over the situation and Harry wants to punch himself dead in the face for making this boy look like that.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I mean, I was joking! The cake was a joke, ha ha, I mean... I have lost some sleep from all the meowing but it's no big deal." He flashes a smile to look convincing. He doesn't think it's working.

"Are you sure?" The boy looks up at Harry with sad doe-eyes. His irises are mesmerizing, a shiny pale blue that Harry can see himself looking into for the rest of his life.

Too soon? Nah.

"Positive. Besides, how could I get mad at this face?" Harry reaches over the coffee table, petting Greg. "He's really adorable."

"She." The pet owner corrects with a toothy grin. Harry notices that his teeth are a little pointy and crooked in certain areas. He's fucking adorable.

Harry cocks his head to the side, "Greg?"

The boy nods, his smile still bright.

"Now, let's cut this cake."

The two boys get slices and take a bite. The smaller of the two lets out a tiny moan, causing Harry's eyes to widen. Well, fuck.

"This is amazing. Thank you." He flutters his eyelashes unintentionally, making Harry groan internally. This boy doesn't even know what he's doing to him.

"Hey, wait." Harry starts. The tiny omega looks up from his cake curiously. "I never caught your name."

Another giggle erupts from between the boy's thin pink lips. "Oh gosh, you haven't. Well, I'm Louis."

He sends Harry another one of those really sweet smiles and the taller boy almost wants to curl up in a ball and cry. Even his name is cute. How is that even possible? Harry is positively fucked.

 

* * *

 

 After the pair finished their pieces of cake, Louis told Harry that he actually needed to meet up with someone and thanked him one last time.

When the pair got up from their spots so Louis could walk Harry to the door, Harry almost fell to his fucking knees. The boy's positively _minuscule_. He must be about 5'3 at the tallest, which is extremely small for a male omega. The fact that Harry must be at least a full head taller than Louis made his jeans grow tighter and he needed to get out of here as soon as possible before he did something he'd later regret.

To say Harry was disappointed to leave so soon would be an understatement. He had hoped that maybe the two of them could hang out some more, possibly watch a movie or go for a walk or have dinner together.

The worst part was that someone called Louis before he announced his plans. He called the person "Z," and Harry just hoped 'Z' wasn't one of Louis' suitors, or worse, his mate.

 

* * *

 

 "Meow."

Harry's eyes snap open. "No."

"Meow."

The alpha quickly sits up in bed, it couldn't be possible.

It's been three weeks since Harry spoke to his sweet neighbor and got his sleeping problem fixed. Three weeks of peaceful sleeps, three weeks of being in tip-top shape, and three weeks of mind-blowing orgasms whenever he would wank off to the thought of pounding into the small body of his omega neighbor.

He's a little ashamed of the last one but, it's true.

"Meow."

Harry groans, "Why god, why?"

He sits in bed for two hours, unable to sleep with the constant meowing filling his room, and decides to just go on his laptop.

He goes on Facebook and stalks Louis' account. Louis ended up friending Harry the day after their first, and only, encounter. Harry may have gasped a little too loud when he got the notification, but no one has to know that.

He looks at his page, afraid of what he may find. He lets out a relieved sigh when he sees that the omega next door is not in a relationship and is in fact one hundred percent single. He tries not to get his hopes up too high though. The pair hasn't spoken once since their "cake date," as Harry liked to refer to it as to himself.

He feels a little creepy when he clicks the 'Photos' button, but immediately the feeling goes away when he sees the smiling omega. There are several pictures of Louis with Greg and a few selfies of him with his eyes shining bright. He's so beautiful.

Harry gets a little curious when he sees pictures of Louis with who he guesses are the omega's friends. He sees one photo in particular of Louis and a handsome dark-haired man at an ice cream shop. Louis' holding a vanilla cone with sprinkles and the boy next to him has a milkshake. The unnamed boy is smiling lazily while Louis has a wide-grin spread on his face, little rainbow sprinkles on one side of his mouth. Harry thinks it's precious, this boy is the cutest ever.

He moves the pointer over Louis' black-haired friend, seeing that his name is Zayn Malik. After a moment, Harry realizes this must be who 'Z' was. He goes on Zayn's account to see that he's mated to "Liam Payne." He's just relieved to know that he and Louis aren't together.

After a little while more on Facebook Harry gets bored and puts his laptop down, groaning once again when he realizes that the meowing never stopped. Maybe he'll go over today to talk to Louis about it again.

He contemplates it for a moment before ditching the idea. The two haven't spoken in weeks, maybe there's a reason for that. Maybe Louis was just trying to be nice, but actually did think he was a creep. Shit.

The alpha figures he'll just deal with the meowing for tonight. He bets it'll stop by tomorrow night.

 

* * *

 

 Harry would've lost that bet.

It's been four nights since Greg started crying at night again and she just won't fucking stop. It's almost as if the cat is making up for the past 3 weeks of not meowing at night because the crying seems to be nonstop at this point. Harry doesn't know what the fuck to do.

He comes to the conclusion that he has no choice but to go back next door and ask Louis about it. Maybe Harry's being a dick and Greg is actually sick or something. He's definitely going to ask, hopefully he won't make Louis uncomfortable.

The alpha figures it'd be best to go with the same approach as last time. He's currently standing in line at Ms Cupcake, ready to buy the tiny omega next door some sweets.

Harry realizes that he may be considered a little whipped for the small boy when he ends up buying him a dozen cupcakes (Ferrero Rocher, Oreo, JaffaCake, Candied Pralines, Triple Chocolate, Cookies and Cream, Blueberry Bliss, Chocolate Rose, Irish Coffee, etc.), a muffin basket, and several yummy looking cookies.

He shrugs it off and makes his way back to his apartment complex.

 

* * *

 

 Harry ends up changing his outfit, wanting to look good for the omega. He knows it's stupid but he doesn't care, okay?

He settles on something that will make him look very alpha.

He's wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a casual white button down shirt with the top four buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the same boots as last time. His hair is once again in a bun and he's wearing a cross necklace and several rings.

He thinks he looks dominant enough, hopefully that's what Louis wants to see, and grabs the goodies before leaving his flat.

He walks the few feet to Louis' apartment and takes a deep breath before knocking.

"One second!"

It's been three weeks since Harry's heard that voice and he honestly forgot how beautiful it is. Why hasn't he done this earlier?

The door swings open a few moments later and like last time, Louis takes Harry's breath away. Louis must've been planning on not going anywhere today because he's wearing what Harry would assume are his sleep clothes. He's got on a baggy pale green tee shirt that's so loose that it hangs off one of his shoulders, revealing soft, tan skin and prominent collarbones, a pair of fuzzy white short shorts and beige knee-high socks. His must've gotten a haircut as well because while his hair is still messy, it's short enough that Harry can clearly see his pink hearing aid unlike last time. He sure as hell doesn't match but Harry doesn't give a single fuck, he's just trying not to get a hard-on in front of the beautiful omega.

"Harry!" The boy reveals a smile too big for his face before realizing something and looking down, his cheeks tinging pink. He pulls on the collar of his shirt, covering his exposed shoulder. "Um, hello. What are you doing here?" The omega squeaks, obviously not expecting to see the alpha.

"Hi, Louis. I just thought we haven't spoken in a while and I really enjoyed that day we first met, so I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out? I brought sweets."

Louis' eyes brighten and he smiles widely again, nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, I would love that. What'd you bring?"

Harry laughs at the cute glint in Louis' eyes when he looks at the bags Harry's carrying. He's incredibly endearing. "Lots, probably more than I should have gotten to be honest. I got us some cupcakes, muffins and cookies."

Louis looks up at him like Harry's his savior. "You're the best, oh my gosh. Come inside, please."

They walk into the omega's flat and the scent is even better than last time if that's possible. Harry looks towards the kitchen and sees a cinnamon roll scented candle lit up, which explains that. But another thing that makes the house smell so intoxicating is just the general smell of Louis wafting around. He's delicious.

"Alrighty, you can just set them all down here." The tiny boy points towards the same coffee table as last time.

Harry walks next to him and does as he's told. It's the first time Harry's really compared their heights but it's absolutely ridiculous. Louis doesn't even come up to his fucking shoulders. It's hotter than it should be.

"Jesus Christmas, look at all of this!" Harry looks across the table at Louis who has heart eyes looking at all the desserts. His happiness brings a smile to Harry's face. "This is gonna be so good, I love chocolate."

Harry makes a mental note of that little fact, even though it's not much of a secret.

Harry and Louis both reach for a double chocolate chip muffin at the same time. Harry's hand completely covers Louis', making Louis retract his own hand and clap it over his mouth, suppressing his little giggles. Harry's said it a million times and he'll say it again, this boy is a fucking gem.

"You take it, Lou. That's the only one."

Louis blushes, hesitantly reaching for it, "You sure?"

Harry nods, this boy deserves everything he wants and more, and Louis takes it. He opens his mouth wide, taking a "big bite" which hardly even makes a dent in the treat. Louis lets out another one of his infamous moans and Harry has to bite into a red velvet cupcake to stop himself from groaning.

"Jeez, Harry, you know the best bakeries. Thank you so, so much." He's got a few chocolate crumbs on the side of his chin and Harry's reaching over to wipe them away before he even realizes his actions. Louis looks back up at Harry with wide blue eyes, licking the excess crumbs that Harry didn't clean away off of his lips.

Harry realizes what he just did and panics, "Um, yeah. I love baking and stuff so I go to a lot of different bakeries to buy recipe books and to sometimes talk to the bakers. It's kinda weird, I know, but it's something I like to do."

Louis looks genuinely interested in everything that Harry's saying, nodding along. "That's okay, everyone has weird hobbies. I go to pet stores a lot and bring little kittens and puppies into those rooms to just play with them for a little while. It's strange, I know, but I love animals. And the same goes for you, you just love baking." His smile makes Harry's heart stutter, he's so beautiful and he understands him so well. Harry feels so comfortable with this little omega.

"Meow."

Harry accidentally groans out loud, widening his eyes and covering his mouth when he realizes how rude that was. "Fuck- I mean, shit- I mean, uh, sorry. I've just-"

Louis giggles again and his eyes crinkle at the sides (Harry's gonna fucking die), "It's okay, Harry. I know Greg's put you through hell the past couple of days."

Harry furrows his brows and Louis' eyes widens. "Wait, what? You knew about that?"

"Uh," Louis looks panicked. "I mean, in the past. She's put you through hell in the past."

Harry raises a brow. "Have you been letting her cry every night on purpose or something?"

Louis squeaks uncomfortably. "Uh, um. Maybe?"

Harry looks more confused than angry. Of course he is a bit angry but he can't be that mad when looking at this sweet omega in front of him. "But why? I told you her meowing kept me up at night, why would you do that?"

Louis gulps and sets down the muffin that he's been working on for the past ten minutes that isn't even halfway finished. He twiddles with his little fingers and when he looks up Harry has to hold himself back from flinging himself across the table to comfort the boy who looks seconds away from bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry." His voice is soft and if Harry didn't have strong alpha hearing, he'd have to come closer to hear him properly. "I- I," he pauses, taking a deep breath, "When you told me that Greg was keeping you up from all her crying, I began giving her tummy rubs before bed and that stopped her from meowing all night. I kept doing it for a couple of weeks but then...."

Louis stops speaking and Harry nods to encourage him to keep speaking. The omega sniffles and continues.

"But then you never came back." Harry looks surprised by that but Louis keeps talking. "I was hoping that you'd come see me again, but you never did. I didn't want to make the next move and seem like a desperate omega so I did the only thing I could think of. I got Greg to start crying at night again in hopes that you'd come back. It's pathetic, I'm so sorr-"

He cuts himself off by letting out a tiny sob, seeming surprised by it himself. He brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his sock-covered legs.

Harry gets up from his seat as soon as he hears the word "pathetic" leave Louis' mouth. He immediately wraps his arms around the boy when the omega is crying into his knees, rocking them back and forth.

"Lou." Harry feels like the biggest sack of shit. He made this beautiful omega feel pathetic and he thinks it would be a reasonable punishment for him to be punched in the dick at least eighty times.

"I'm sorry, you can leave, don't feel bad. It's my own fault," he hiccups, "you don't have to comfort the stupid little omeg-"

"Now you stop." Louis tenses in Harry's arms at his strict tone. "You are absolutely not stupid and especially not pathetic." Louis begins to shake his head but Harry stops him again. "I hardly even know you and I already know what a sweet, lovable, beautiful person you are. And the fact that you're an omega is even better. You're such an amazing person that I- I had to stop myself from making the first move."

Louis looks up at Harry in shock. Harry continues. "I didn't think someone as charming and beautiful as you would want me. Believe me when I tell you that you're an absolute angel, Louis. This is only the second time that we've hung out and I'm pretty whipped for you already." Louis giggles again, making Harry's eye soften. "Just your laugh makes me happy. Never think that you're any of those things you said. You're amazing."

Louis' breathing eventually evens out and he smiles up at Harry, getting on his knees to give the alpha a kiss on the cheek. Harry turns his head at the last second, causing Louis to plant a kiss on Harry's lips. Instead of the omega pulling away and smacking Harry, he wraps his arms around the taller boy's neck and straddles his lap. The kiss escalates until the pair are full on snogging, Louis whimpering into Harry's mouth. Louis pulls away when he feels like he's moments away from leaking.

"Well," Louis starts, "that escalated quickly."

Harry barks out a laugh, his grip on Louis' tiny, tiny, tiny waist tightening. He plants a small peck on Louis' lips that are a darker shade of pink than usual due to their previous activities, and when he looks next to them on the couch he sees Greg staring at them. His eyes widen when she hisses at Harry.

"Sorry, she's a little possessive."

They both laugh and get back to eating their baskets of baked goods.

 

* * *

 

 Today is the day.

That's right, Harry's finally going to ask Louis to be his official boyfriend. They've spent almost every day together since their reconnection about a month ago.

Harry has asked Louis out on several dates, all of which the omega has agreed to, and they always seem to have a great time.

Their first date was cliché, Harry having set up a picnic in the grass of a quiet park. Whether it was cheesy or not didn't really matter because Louis was charmed as fuck. Instead of bringing typical picnic food, Harry had gotten a nice platter of different meats and cheeses and brought a bottle of fine wine. The two ate under the fairy lights that Harry had set up between trees, talking about simple things that made each other smile. They had some home-baked desserts after they ate, made by Harry. Louis thanked him by snogging the life out of him on their picnic blanket, the two of them trying not to move too much so they wouldn't catch fire on the candles set up.

They've also had simpler dates, consisting of them going on small walks around town, going to semi-formal restaurants, and their favorite, discovering cute little bakeries togethers.

Tonight will be a little different. They've decided to have a simple little "date," and to just watch movies at Louis' flat. Harry's already gone out and picked up dinner for them, knowing that Louis' favorite was Chinese.

Harry knocks on the door and waits for his tiny omega lover to open up. He's standing in the hallway with his surprisingly large bag of Chinese takeaway, and he's clad in a pair of jeans, a white tee and his usual jewelry and boots.

"Meow."

Harry fondly rolls his eyes as he hears Greg meow through the door. He's grown to love the little fatty, grateful that she brought him to his little Lou.

Louis opens the door and his hair is puffier than usual, his strands sticking out in all different directions. He's wearing another baggy white tee shirt that's showing off his collarbones and he's tucked the front of his shirt into a pair of Rilakkuma booty shorts. Not surprisingly, he's wearing pink socks with Hello Kitty's face all over them. What makes that even cuter is that one of the socks goes up to right below the boy's knee, and the other one is scrunched up right above his ankle. His outfit looks disoriented as usual, but he's still the most stunning creature that Harry's ever laid eyes on.

"Hazza!"

Harry smiles widely as Louis squeals and throws his teeny body at Harry's tall, broad form. He has to stand on his tippy toes just to hook his chin on Harry's shoulder and it's incredibly cute. The alpha found out a while back that Louis is 5'1 and if that's not the hottest thing ever than he doesn't know that the fuck is.

"Hey, Lou." Harry has to lean down a little just to kiss his hair and he swears he'll never get sick of seeing Louis' cheeks turn a soft pink.

Louis opens the door wide and gestures with his arm for Harry to enter, making the taller boy chuckle. Harry goes to set the bag of food down on the coffee table but Louis coughs into his hand to catch his attention. Harry looks at the short boy and quirks his brow.

"Um, I was thinking we can watch the movie in my room? You know, if you want?"

Louis seems a little nervous and embarrassed to even be asking, but Harry makes sure to make him feel comfortable by quickly agreeing with another warm smile. "That sounds great, lovely."

Louis makes a happy little squealing sound and grabs Harry's free hand, dragging him down the hall. The omega jumps into his bed as soon as they enter the room and Harry looks around for the first time, considering he's never been in this room before. The walls are a very pale teal with white molding and carpeting. The bed is only a queen, which isn't very big for Harry, but Louis looks fucking microscopic sitting on top of the covers. His bed set is a soft pink color and he's got stuffed animals on the pillows and scattered in random areas around the room. There's a rather small television opposite the bed and fairy lights adorning the ceiling. Harry thinks it's safe to say that the room is very Louis.

"This is really nice." Harry says while taking a seat on the bed, Louis almost falling over due to Harry's added weight on the mattress. "So what're we watching?"

The boys decide that they'd watch the 2007 Halloween remake, considering the holiday was right around the corner. Louis is happily munching on a steamed dumpling when a jump-scare pops out, causing him to yelp and throw the remainder of his dumpling at the television. Harry barks out a laugh as Louis pouts up at him.

"Oh, sweetie. You've still got a bunch left."

Louis shakes his head. "I'm scared. I think I need a cuddle."

Harry smirks internally, knowing what Louis was doing. He put his beef chow fun and Louis' remaining dumplings back in the food bag, getting under the covers. He lifts the comforter, motioning for Louis to get next to him. The omega complies easily and Harry wraps the blanket around the two of them, keeping them pressed together.

Every time a scary scene comes on, Louis will bury his face in Harry's chest with a whimper, causing the alpha to press a kiss to his forehead and to whisper sweet nothings into his ear to distract the boy.

Louis must've somehow rolled on top of Harry at one point during the movie because by the time the film is over, he's lying on top of Harry's chest, both of them looking into each other's eyes. Harry can't help but feel completely entranced when looking at this tiny omega. He's without a doubt the most gorgeous person in the world, Harry's positive of it.

"You're so beautiful, Lou."

Louis blushes like he always does when complimented by Harry. He hides his face in the pillow next to Harry's head. "Stop."

Harry shakes his head, "Never."

They lay there for a few minutes, their fingers intwined. They're chest to chest and Louis' feet are resting right underneath Harry's knees.

"Lou?"

Louis lifts his head up to look at the alpha under him. He cocks his head with his lids hooded. "Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Louis nods tiredly, the movie wearing him out.

Harry bites his lip and takes Louis' other hand in his own so he's holding both of Louis' tiny paws in his own. He takes a deep breath before starting.

"Lou, I know we've only known each other for a short while but the times I've spent with you have been some of the greatest moments of my life. You're my favorite person to see whether it's to go on a date or go to the park or just sit around eating pastries with. I love going out with you because having you next to me makes me feel like the luckiest man on the planet. You're the most stunning person that I've ever laid eyes on but your personality outshines anything else. You're the most sweet, funny and silly person that I know and I honestly feel so blessed to have you in my life. I know it's a little soon, but would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Louis' eyes are glossy and he's biting his lip throughout Harry's entire speech. "Yes! Yes, Harry, you didn't even have to ask. I kind of... already thought we were together to be honest."

Harry laughs and kisses Louis hard on the lips. "Oh, baby. Thank you for making me the happiest guy alive."

 

* * *

 

 It's now two weeks later since Harry and Louis began dating and things have been fantastic. Harry's been cooking and baking a lot lately, seriously considering possibly opening up his own business once he saves up enough money from his shitty job fixing computers at a little shop in town. The pay is decent and he's already saved up quite a bit, he really hopes it'll work out in the end.

Louis' been doing fine financially as well, being a veterinary assistant at only 22. The best part is that he loves animals more than anything (besides Harry and his mum and siblings), so his job always makes him happy. Sure, seeing animals in pain always breaks his heart which Harry is convinced is too big for his own body, but being able to see them get better makes it all worth the pain. At least Louis thinks so.

The couple is going strong and Harry couldn't be happier. The only thing somewhat difficult about their relationship is that they haven't been intimate yet and Harry always seems to get a little turned on when he's with his boy, but he doesn't mind because he would never pressure anyone into doing anything that they're not comfortable with. Besides, Louis and him have spoken about the topic before and the omega has said that he wants to wait until either his heat or Harry's rut hit, whichever comes first. He explained that he's never been in heat before and he's always been taught to wait until he gets his first, but Harry didn't need an explanation. It was all Louis and what he was comfortable with doing, not to mention Harry would wait forever for Louis.

The alpha and omega are currently at Louis' flat, as per usual, Louis sitting on Harry's lap and Greg in his own. Harry imagines they probably look ridiculously cute on the couch, but he doesn't really care. He knows they're cute.

The taller of the two puts his hand on Louis' waist and the smaller boy intwines their fingers together. They both smile, not even looking at each other's faces.

"Halloween is next week."

Louis looks over his shoulder at Harry when he hears him speak. "Oh, I know."

Harry quirks a brow, "Oh really?"

Louis smirks. "Well, of course. Halloween is my favorite holiday."

Harry smiles at the boy's words, not surprised in the slightest. "We gonna do some kind of lame couple-y costume?"

Louis bites his lip with the same smirk as before still on his face. "Maybe... but I have some other stuff planned too."

Harry tries not to groan as he imagines what Louis could possibly be talking about. He closes his eyes for a second to stop himself from possibly getting hard with Louis sitting right on his lap and when he opens his eyes, Louis is smiling sweetly at him before turning his attention back to the television.

 

* * *

 

 It's Halloween day and Louis and Harry look sickeningly sweet.

Louis chose their costumes. That's what Harry plans to tell everyone at the Halloween party they're attending tonight because it's true. Never would Harry choose to dress as Captain Hook, but Louis' currently wearing green tights so he can't really complain about much.

After Harry mentioned getting a couples costume as a joke, the plant was seeded in Louis' mind and he decided they would be going down that route. The omega stated that he didn't want them to be a "lame" couple and have cheesy costumes, so he decided that he'd be Peter Pan, his favorite character from anything ever, and Harry would be Captain Hook because he had the right hair for it.

Harry hasn't been able to take his eyes off Lou since he put on the costume and he doesn't know how he'll go the whole night without busting a nut.

"C'mon, Haz!" Harry grabs his car keys and walks over to where his boyfriend was standing near the front door. He takes Louis' hand and they say goodbye to Greg before leaving.

"This is gonna be so fun! Zayn and Liam said there's gonna be a costume contest, maybe we'll win cutest couple."

Harry looks over at his little Lou from the driver's seat, smiling fondly. He squeezes his hand lightly, "I wouldn't be surprised, Lovely. We are cute if I do say so myself."

Louis giggles and kicks his feet a little in excitement. "I hope the prize is candy."

Harry rolls his eyes with a chuckle, bringing Louis' hand up to his mouth to plant a tiny kiss on it. "I bet you do."

 

* * *

 

"Zayn!" Louis jumps into his friend's arms as soon as they enter their model-like friend's crowded home. Harry was jealous the first time Louis did that, but he soon realized that Zayn was like a brother to Louis, not to mention Louis only had eyes for Harry. The alpha became quick friends with Zayn and Liam once he got over his jealousy.

"Hey Lou," Zayn says with a chuckle once he puts Louis back on his feet. He turns to Harry and they give each other a half-hug. "Hey Harry, how's it been?"

Zayn's dressed as [Batman](http://oceanup.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/zayn-malik-batman.png), a really advanced looking costume that couldn't have been cheap. Harry smiles and wraps an arm around Louis' waist, "Things have been well, especially with this one here."

Louis smiles a big close-mouthed grin that makes his eyes crinkle at the side, making everyone coo. Liam walks over and "aw's" out loud at the scene.

"How cute, nice to see you guys."

Liam's dressed as the [Joker](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c6/a2/20/c6a220c04c57021dc22f507a7f389d83.jpg), which causes Louis to yelp since he actually looks a bit frightening. Liam laughs as he drapes an arm over Zayn's shoulders. "Ha, calm down, Lou. It's just me, no need to be scared."

"Oi!" Louis exclaims, looking annoyed. "I'm not scared of anything, especially not you, Payno."

They all laugh, except for Louis who's pouting with his arms crossed over his tiny chest. Harry looks over at him and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead like he always does. "C'mon, love. Let's get something to drink."

Tonight is the first time that Harry's seeing Louis drink, and he's found out rather fast that Louis is quite the lightweight. He's had two fruity alcoholic beverages so far and he's already tipsy, giggling all over the dance floor while grinding his ass back on Harry. The alpha's got his hands tight on Louis' waist, rolling his hips into the omega's backside. Harry stops when he hears Louis start to whimper.

"Stop that." Harry says, his voice husky from the few drinks that he's had. "Don't want anyone but me to hear you like this."

Louis bites his lip and turns around in Harry's arms, smiling up at his gigantic boyfriend. He licks his lips seductively before bringing his hands up, locking them behind Harry's neck and bringing him down to Louis' height, connecting their lips. The omega opens his mouth to give Harry room to do whatever he pleases.

A few minutes later the couple is practically dry-humping each other on the dance floor of the living room. They don't even have a chance to think about how ridiculous they must look, making out dressed as Peter Pan and Captain Hook, because they're so wrapped up in each other.

It's only a couple of moments later that Louis' whimpering into Harry's mouth again before he pulls away, leaving his boyfriend confused and slightly dazed. "I wanna show you my surprise."

Harry quirks a brow. "What about the costume contest?"

Louis bites his lip suggestively. "I think you'll consider yourself a winner eitherway."

Harry grabs Louis' tiny hand in his bigger one as soon as the words fall from his thin lips, dragging them quickly to the exit. They walk the few blocks home, causing them to sober up from the fresh air. When they get inside Louis' apartment (they never go to Harry's), Louis runs towards his bedroom, Harry following behind him.

"Lay on the bed, I'll be right back."

Harry does as he's told and when he looks back at Louis he catches a quick glimpse of him walking out of the room with a pink bag. He doesn't think too much about it.

The alpha is lying in bed, his arms crossed behind his head when the door is opened just a bit, Louis sticking his head out. Harry raises his brows, "What's up, baby? Come're."

Louis licks around his mouth, biting his lip afterwards. "You ready?"

Harry just wants his baby near him, doesn't think much about it when he nods. However, he almost falls off the bed when Louis walks through the door. His sweet, innocent, petite little boyfriend is standing in front of him in a sexy school girl's costume. He's got on a tight white Peter Pan collared uniform shirt, a little red plaid tie, and black suspenders connected to a short skirt that matches his tie. The skirt goes up past his belly button and barely covers his bum. What really turns Harry on are the pixie-like boy's white thigh highs. His hair is messier than earlier, sticking in different directions making him look both innocent and sexy at the same time.

His hands are clasped behind his back, his feet pointing inwards as he looks up at Harry from the foot of the bed. "Do you like it?"

Harry hasn't even realized that his jaw's been hanging open the entire time he's been staring at his boyfriend. He quickly snaps himself out of his little trance, nodding enthusiastically. "Yes. Fuck, yes. Come're, baby." Louis walks around the bed until he's on Harry's left, hoisting himself up next to his boyfriend before straddling him. Harry almost drools as he sees his boy up close in his little outfit. "What's this all for, angel?"

Louis blushes at the pet name. "I want to look good for you. Want you to touch me."

Harry's eyes widen, stroking his boyfriend's hairless thigh. "I thought you wanted to wait until you go into heat or I hit my rut."

Louis' blush deepens. "I do, but... we can still do.. other things."

Harry smirks as Louis places his dainty hands on the alpha's chest. His smirk disappears though, when Louis begins grinding down on him. Harry throws his head back as he grips Louis' hips, "Oh, fuck, baby. What do you want me to do to you? I'll do anything you want."

Louis takes one of Harry's giant hands and brings it to his own bum, under the skirt. Harry immediately starts kneading the flesh when he feels lace against the small boy's skin. "Oh shit. You wearing pretty panties for me?" Louis nods bashfully and leans down, connecting his and Harry's lip together in a heated kiss.

 

* * *

 

 Almost two months after Louis and Harry have become sexually active, it's close to Louis' birthday and Harry needs to get him the best present of all time. These past few months with Louis have been the absolute greatest of his life and he wouldn't give up their memories together for anything in the world. He thinks he may want to marry Louis.

Scratch that- Harry knows he wants to marry Louis. There's not a single person on the planet that he could imagine spending the rest of his life with, let alone soul bond with. Really, the only thing holding him back from proposing is rejection. He wouldn't even blame Louis if he said no considering they've only been dating for a few months- hell, they haven't even known each for a full year.

Harry honestly doesn't know how he'd go on without his boy. Louis is the apple of his eye, the light of his life, his fucking _soulmate_. As much as he wants more than anything to marry Louis and make him his mate, he knows that it'll be safer to just wait for the right moment. He would rather wait forever than scare his boy away.

That gives Harry an idea. That's what he'll get Louis for his birthday, a promise ring!

"Lou, babe!" Harry calls from Louis' bed, the omega somewhere else in the apartment.

"One second, Alpha!"

Harry groans at that, having to press the heel of his palm against his crotch. Ever since the pair have become sexually active, Louis has the tendency to just call Harry alpha and it's possibly Harry's favorite thing in the world.

"Hiya, H." Louis cheeses at his boyfriend, flashing his bright white teeth in a big smile and causing his whole face to scrunch up, his glasses sliding down his nose. He usually wears contacts, but he figures it's easier to just wear his glasses on their days indoors. Besides, Harry's mentioned several times just how much he loves Louis wearing his glasses.

"Hi, baby." He places a smooch on his forehead, "I'm gonna be heading out soon, gonna go shopping with Niall.

Louis smiles widely, "Can I come?! I wanna see Ni!"

Harry chuckles. The alpha introduced the omega and beta a couple months after the two started dating and they became instant friends. With their combined energy and Niall's love for Louis' sense of humor, it wasn't surprising how close they've become. "No, no, babe. We're going _Christmas_ shopping."

Louis realizes what Harry is hinting at and instanty closes his mouth. "Ahhhhhh," he starts walking back to his room, Harry looking at his bum swaying, "good luck, make sure to choose carefully."

Harry wipes a bead of sweat off of his forehead and puts on his winter coat, grabbing his phone. Niall texted him saying that he's already outside of the apartment. "Bye, baby!" He calls from the door. Louis runs out again and gives him one last kiss before shooing him out.

 

* * *

 

"What about this?"

"Hideous."

"This?"

"Atrocious!"

"Uh... this one?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Harry and Niall have been at the mall for over almost two hours now. They've finished their holiday shopping for all of their friends except for each other and Harry hasn't found the right ring for his Lou. They've been at Kay Jewelers for the past 45 minutes, Harry trying to find the perfect ring.

"Niall, what do I do? I need to get him this, he deserves it." He sighs to his best friend.

Niall pats his back, "Don't worry, man, we'll find something."

Harry groans loudly. "We would've been done by now if you wouldn't keep shutting down everything I think is nice!"

"Hey! You need the perfect ring for that boy!"

"Um, excuse me?" The pair look next to them to find a sales assistance looking at them cautiously. "I know you said you didn't need help before but... are you sure?"

Harry gives in with a sigh. "I need help."

 

* * *

 

 "Finally finished." Harry mutters to himself while plating all the food properly. He's made two big Totoro pancakes for Louis with banana eyes and Nutella used for the pupils and nose. He's also prepared fresh strawberries coated with sugar in a little heart-shaped ceramic bowl. In Louis' favorite mug which is shaped like a hedgehog holding a flower is Yorkshire tea, milk no sugar. He places everything delicately on Louis' breakfast tray, along with a tiny glass vase with a light pink peony surrounded by baby's breath. He smiles at his work and walks back to the bedroom.

He sets the tray on Louis' bedside table. "Baby." He shakes his shoulder lightly, recieving no response. "C'mon, Little Lou. Wake up, sweetie."

Louis doesn't move an inch and continues sleeping, Greg cuddled close to his chest. Harry grabs his phone and quickly takes a picture of the adorable sight in front of him before trying again. He goes with a different approach, setting his lips softly on Louis'.

The small boy eventually wakes up, kissing Harry back close-mouthed. He makes a slight smacking sound while pulling back. "Mmm, good morning, Alpha."

Harry smiles and gives Louis another small peck. "Morning, Sweets." He sits Louis up and sets the breakfast tray on his boy's lap.

Louis giggles when he looks at what Harry's prepared for him. " Totoro! Thank you, Hazza." He looks up at his boyfriend with puckered lips and Harry can do nothing but smile fondly and accept the invitation.

 

* * *

 

After the couple finished their breakfast in bed, Louis gave Harry a thank-you-blow-job followed by a shower together. Once they were cleaned and dried Harry changed into a Calvin Klein jumper and black skinny jeans while Louis wore a white button-down with the collar peaking out from underneath a black, white and red Christmas sweater, black jeans on his short legs. They both put on their jackets and boots and spent the majority of the day roaming around the town, going to little bakeries and visiting Niall's cafe, where he was out for the day.

It's now 4:45 PM and Harry figures it would be best to head back home now, the party starting at 5. Harry planned this party a while back, giving Niall his spare key yesterday so he, Zayn and Liam could decorate the flat and let the caterers in.

"Loubear, let's go home and make you a birthday cake. I bet Greg wants to see you on your big day." Harry says while looking down at Louis, their hands intwined.

Louis gasps, "You're right! I've neglected Greg all day, my poor little bean."  
  
The Alpha kisses his boy's temple. "No need to get upset, I bet she's fine. Maybe it gave her time to wrap your gifts." The pair fall into a fit a giggles and head back to their apartment building.

Twenty-four minutes later and the elevator has just opened. Harry wraps a long arm around his Little Lou' waist, them walking in sync down the hallway. Harry doesn't hear a thing when they get to the door, he makes a mental note to thank them all for their secrecy.

Harry gets the door unlocked and opens it, moving to the side to let Louis in first.

"SURPRISE!"

Louis yelps and turns around, jumping into Harry's arms. Everyone laughs and coos, walking towards the doorway where Harry is holding a shaken Louis.

"Sorry for scaring you, Lou." Louis' mum, Johannah, says. Louis struggles to get out of Harry's grip, huffing while flipping his fringe.

"Pfft, I wasn't scared." The rest of the party collectively rolls their eyes, causing Louis to sneer at them all.

Louis jumps a little again when Niall screams from the kitchen, "LET'S EAT!"

Everyone thorougly enjoys their meals, Harry having hired a well-known catering company with great reviews. He ordered trays of lasagna, stuffed shells, chicken marsala, gnocchi and fresh bread. Everyone (besides Louis' sisters and brother), were welcome to enjoy some fine wine and by the end of the meal everyone was stuffed. After dinner, it was time for Louis to open his presents. He received two sweaters from Niall, a few cute mugs and his favorite chocolates from childhood from his mother, a Fujifilm polaroid camera from his siblings, and other small gifts from the other party-goers, all that he was very grateful for.

"Us next!" Liam and Zayn walk over to Louis and the omega of the relationship hands him their gift in sparkly red wrapping paper. "Here you go, Lou."

Louis looks up at Zayn with big blue eyes, "Thank you Z, Liam." He looks down, "Oooh, this is pretty." Louis smiles and begins carefully removing the paper, his smile dropping when he catches a glimpse of what's underneath. His jaw drops. "I..."

"Hey! You have to unwrap it all the way!" Liam says with a smile.

Louis bites his lip and removes all the paper, his eyes glossy at this point. It's a framed painting, by Zayn according to the signature at the bottom, of Louis and Harry. He knows exactly where the picture had originally been taken and the exact date. Zayn, Liam, Harry and he had all gone on a double date, walking around in the park after getting lunch at Niall's cafe. Harry was sitting on a bench with Louis on his lap, them about to kiss when Liam took the shot of them. Their foreheads are pressed together in the painting, just smiling softly at one another. It's stunning.

"Zayn, this is... this is so beautiful." He thanks his best friend with tears in his eyes.

"Look closer, Lou." Liam insists.

Louis does what he's told with furrowed brows, until he catches sight of a small ring on the ring finger of his right hand. "Wha-"

"Happy birthday, Baby."

Louis looks next to himself where he finds Harry smiling softly, a nervous look in his eyes, and an opened ring box in his hand. The ring is a simple white gold band with an emerald in the middle. Louis covers his mouth with his hand when he catches sight of a matching ring on Harry's right hand, the gem a pale blue.

"Harry."

"I love you so much, Louis, and I hope this explains just how much I really do. I meant every single thing I said when I first asked you to be with me and I still feel the same now, the feelings have just intensified. I want you to be the only person I ever fall in love with, and I hope I'm yours only as well. I'm giving you this as a promise to always love you and that I'll always wait for you. This is my promise to be with you, and love you, until one day we take the next step in our lives. You're my soulmate, Louis, and I know that for a fact. I just hope I'm yours."

Louis has let go of his tears long ago, now full on silently crying. He nods excessively and throws himself at Harry, burying his face in his Alpha's neck. "You are, Hazza. You are."

 

* * *

 

"Wake up!"

Harry's eyes widen immediately as a tiny body is thrown onto his sleeping form. He groans and lets out a weak chuckle at his boy on top of him. "Morning, lovely."

Louis tilts his head curiously, furrowing his brows until realization hits him and he grabs his pink hearing aid off the bedside table, putting it on. He lies back down on Harry's chest.

Harry wraps his arms around the tiny body on top of him, yawning as he tries to subtly fall back asleep. The couple had had a long night the night before, Louis sucking Harry off as a thank you for his perfect birthday party, followed by Harry eating out his omega boyfriend until he was crying into his pillow. The taller of the two is exhausted and would love to just spend the morning cuddling with his boy.

"Oh no, no. Wake up, Hazza, it's Christmas!"

Harry gives in, he can never deny Louis anything, and smiles up at the omega. He kisses his bottom lip and hums. "Let's go."

The pair get out of bed, both of them smiling despite the ungodly hour, and quickly get dressed since they fell asleep naked. Louis grabs the Calvin Klein jumper that Harry was wearing yesterday off the floor and pulls it over his head, it completely covering his hands and thighs. He goes to his dresser and slips on a pair of baby blue cotton panties, waiting for Harry to find his sweats. Once Harry's got on a pair of boxers from the drawer Louis' given him and his sweatpants on, he takes Louis' hand and he walks while Louis skips to the main part of the apartment.

When they reach the living room they find their Santa hats from last night on the couch and put them on. Next to the balcony is Louis (and Harry's) Christmas tree. Louis runs over to it while Harry stays on the couch next to the tree. "This one is for you, Greg."

The boys and Greg open all of their gifts until all that's left are their special gifts to each other.

"Here, Lou." Harry happily hands Louis a rather big, oddly shaped packaged. Louis takes it with both hands, his eyes widening when he feels just how heavy it is.

"Oh god, this will be good I can just feel it!" He begin unwrapping the package with a huge smile, gasping when he finds a huge candy basket inside. "Oh my gosh!"

"I know how much you love your sweets, so I got a subscription for you to receive a huge basket of candy every two months from everywhere in the world. I know it's not the most thoughtfu-"

"Ahh!!" Harry was interrupted by Louis throwing himself at the Alpha, as per usual. "This is amazing, thank you Haz!"

Harry internally breathed a sigh of relief. Although he knows Louis isn't an ungrateful person, he was still partially afraid that he would be disappointed with the gift. He's so happy that his boyfriend loves it because he instantly thought of Louis when he read about the subscription online.

"My turn..." Louis says with a mouth full of German chocolate while moaning lightly. He swallows and stands up, giddily waddling to the Christmas stockings set up and grabbing an envelope from inside Harry's. "I hope you love it." He says with one of the biggest smiles that Harry's ever seen.

Harry raises one of his eyebrows and smiles fondly as he sees the envelope has a small doodle of himself and Louis on it with Santa hats on. The size difference of the doodles are outrageous and Harry briefly wonders if that's how they actually look. He smiles wider at the thought.

"C'mon, 'Arry! I wanna see your reaction!"

Louis is practically hopping on the couch from eagerness, Harry laughing at how cute he looks with his Christmas hat. He rips open the envelope and pulls out a piece of paper. "What the-"

He pauses when he sees what he's holding.

"You didn't."

Louis starts giggling like mad and the corners of his eyes crinkle up, "I did! We're going to New York City, Hazza!"

Harry is tearing up before he even realizes it. He jumps up from the couch and picks Louis up, spinning them in a circle while Louis laughs and he screams with excitement. "I love you so much." And with that he plants his lips on Louis', the both of them smiling into the kiss while Harry pauses their spinning, focusing on Louis' soft lips. When they pull apart Louis reaches up, wiping away one of Harry's tears. "You're the absolute best person in the world."

Louis snorts and gives Harry a peck on the cheek. "I know. Hopefully we find some good bakeries there."

 

* * *

 

 "Um, Hazza..."

"Yeah, baby?"

The couple are currently in their suite of the New York Palace Hotel. It's almost eleven in the evening, the couple having just arrived an hour ago. Their one year anniversary is tomorrow and they decided on New Years that they would take their vacation on this special date.

They faced a few problems to make their vacation work, including figuring out the perfect person to look after Greg (Zayn and Liam), and both of them getting a week off of work for their time in New York.

Louis specifically chose the hotel because Gossip Girl was filmed on the top floor and he found that amazing. He was angry when he found out they had to pay to go on that floor and when Harry offered to pay, he declined saying, "I hated Gossip Girl anyways."

Harry's in the tiny kitchen of their suite while Louis is elsewhere. Louis was able to afford such a big suite due to his savings and his family chipping into the funds, saying it was part of he and Harry's Christmas present.

"Uh... we, mmm, we have a problem." He says with a whimper and nervousness evident in his voice. Harry quickly puts down his glass of orange juice and runs to the bedroom.

"What is it, bab-" He's cut off when he inhales. _Slick_. "Oh fuck, Louis."

"Hazza?"

Harry is already right outside of the en suite, his bottom lip between his teeth. "Right here, baby. What's happening?"

"I- I got it, Harry."

Harry growls without realizing. He hears Louis whimper and the smell intensifies. "Sorry about that, sweetie. I couldn't help it. What are we gonna do? Are you ready? If you're not, don't feel pressured, please, I just want you to be comfortable and happy and one hundred percent ready an-"

"Yes, yes, Harry! I'm ready!" Louis says, not meaning to interrupt Harry but he can't really control himself at the moment. "I'll be right out."

Harry takes it upon himself to lower the lights and light the candles on the bedside table. He goes to the bed and removes his shirt, lying back. After only a few moments, Louis walks out of the bathroom in one of Harry's black sweaters which is hanging off of his left shoulder and lavender fuzzy socks that don't go past his ankles. His legs are bare, his hair is messy, his eyes are hazy yet focused on Harry and his lips are bitten bright red. He strides quickly to Harry with bright red cheeks. He gets on his knees on the bed and makes grabby hands at his boyfriend, "Hazza.."

"Oh, baby." Harry pulls him against his chest, kissing him languidly. Louis is breathing heavily as he kisses back and before any of them realize it, he's rutting against Harry. "You're so warm, honey. Do you want this off?" Louis gulps and nods, licking his lips slowly. Harry removes his shirt and tsks. "No panties, lovely?"

Louis blushes even darker and shakes his head while whining. "They got all wet."

Harry groans, getting harder just from the thought of Louis leaking so much slick that it went right through his panties. "You're gonna be the death of me." He leans up to capture Louis' lips in a kiss again, this time one much more heated.

After a few minutes of snogging, Louis pulls back. "Hazzaaa, touch me please." He whines pitifully while continuing to grind downwards, his thighs spread wide for each knee to be on either side of Harry.

"Calm down, love, I'm right here." They start to make out again and after a minute Harry's left start to lower down on Louis' back. Soon enough his index and middle finger are on the omega's tight hole. "Holy shit," he starts to rub his two fingers on the taut skin while Louis moans, "you're so fucking wet, baby."

Louis nods and reattaches their lips. Soon enough, Harry's two fingers are deep inside of Louis' hole, the omega riding back on them with his head thrown back, Harry watching with lust in his eyes. Louis keeps letting out these pathetic little moans and whimpers, making Harry harder by the second. "Babe." Louis bites his lip and hums in acknowledgement. "You ready?"

Louis nods and opens his eyes. "Yes, I'm so ready Hazza, please take me, please mate me."

Harry's eyes widen dramatically. "Lou- I, are you positive?" Of course they've discussed it before, but Harry needs to make sure. Louis is the most important person in his life, the man he hopes to one day mother his children. He needs to make sure Louis wants this as much as he does, no matter how many times they've confirmed their love in the past. "You need to be sure, sweets."

Louis' eyes begin to water. "You- you don't want me, Alpha? Louis was bad?"

Harry knows it's just Louis' initial state of being in heat that's making him so emotional, but it breaks Harry's heart nonetheless. "No, no, baby! I want you more than I've ever wanted anything before. I just want to make sure."

Louis has streaks of tears running down his face. He starts feverishly nodding, almost sobbing. "Yes, Haz. I love you so much, please, let me be your omega."

Harry flips them over before Louis finishes saying "omega," until he's hovering over his precious boy. "Baby, there's nothing I want more than for you to be my omega, and for me to be your alpha."

Louis cries harder, but this time with a smile adorning his face. "Mate me, you fool."

Harry grabs their bottle of lube from their luggage next to the bed, but frowns when he realizes something. "Um, Lou? I didn't bring any condoms. I didn't think-"

"Hazza?"

"Yeah?"

Louis smiles softly with hooded eyes. "You're about to be my first, and I know you're going to be my last. We don't need anything between us, all I need is you. Please."

Harry wipes underneath Louis' eyes before clicking open the lube, warming it up between his fingers before reaching betweens Louis' legs. After about five minutes of whimpers, moans, crying and begging, Harry removes his four fingers from Louis' now stretched hole and slicks up his erect, almost painfully so, member. "You ready, my love?"

Louis gives Harry the most loving look that Harry's ever received. He takes one of Harry's giant paws in his own and nods, taking a deep breath. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life. I'm ready to be all yours, and for you to be mine."

Harry's heart skips a beat from how much he loves the tiny boy below him. He positions his cock at Louis' hole and rubs the soon-to-be his omega, waiting until he receives a drawn out whine to finally push in.

"Fuuuck." Harry groans, Louis tightening around Harry every few seconds to get comfortable.

"Oh gosh, Alpha. S-so big." Louis is thrashing about, choking on his words as Harry pulls out, quickly pushing back in a second later. "Please, please hurry."

Harry can tell that Louis' heat is coming in strong again, which is why he's becoming so impatient. The Alpha pulls out again, only to slam back in. Louis lets out a small cry, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Harry grabs Louis thighs, widening them and resting the omega's ankles on his shoulders. "You ready, baby?"

Louis weakly nods while trying to grind down, Harry stopping that almost immediately by pounding into the small body below him.

"Harry! Yes, please Alpha, harder, please."

Harry can't get enough of Louis' begging, it's driving him absolutely mad and he can't take it anymore. He brings his hands up, moving them from Louis' hips to clutch him on both sides of his chest. His hands are huge compared to Louis' small _everything_ , so it's easy for him to thumb at the tiny boy's nipples while still maintaining a strong grip.

"Oh! Hazza, yes, oh god."

Harry keeps rubbing Louis' pretty pink little nipples, the sound of skin against skin getting louder by the second. "Fuck, Lou. Don't know how much longer. You feel so- good."

Louis' trying desperately to push back on Harry's alpha cock to get him deeper inside -if that's even possible. He's getting restless and he doesn't know what to do with his hands so he puts them in Harry's hair, dragging him down so he can connect their lips. The kiss is filled with nothing but passion, both of them expressing their love through their bodies. Louis starts moaning into Harry's mouth when he feels Harry's knot growing, catching on his rim.

"You like that, Lou?"

Louis nods with crazed eyes. "Yes, Alpha. Fill me with your pups, fill me up, _mark me_."

That's it for Harry. He groans loudly and drops down, his face burying into Louis neck until he finds that one spot, the spot that means everything to an omega, and he gives it a small lick before digging his teeth into it, his knot popping at the same time.

"ALPHA!" Louis screams as Harry breaks his bonding spot, cumming instantly. Everything changes almost immediately, for both Harry and Louis. Although they were already their everythings a couple minutes ago, it's different now. Every sense they have, is filled with one another. The only thing they can feel, taste, smell, see, think, _love_ , is each other. And they know that's how it's supposed to be, because nothing has ever felt so right.

Almost ten minutes after their mind blowing orgasms, they're still stuck together, due to the knot subsiding, and they've finally caught their breaths. Harry kisses their bond mark, gaining a gasp from Louis, and lifts his head.

"Happy anniversary."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!! I really hope you all enjoyed this! Any sort of feedback is good, so please leave comments or kudos. If you are unhappy with the ending, I'm already thinking of making a sequel. If you guys want mpreg!Louis and marriage just let me know, or leave suggestions in the comments. Prompts are accepted as well! :)
> 
> VISUALS:  
> Louis -  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CTpCjYZWoAMMYwV.jpg http://33.media.tumblr.com/d1c0ba1ad0541e1f65048e6b0110c8c9/tumblr_inline_nh0om9hdsl1t61qqj.gif  
> Harry - https://40.media.tumblr.com/2cbb0fdb895be87a7f1c1c1e6e3c5923/tumblr_nd5ttjVOcZ1tmck1mo1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/e4be028f548d4b532ae486dbf4a46624/tumblr_nhc00wBdlC1r8ux4io1_500.jpg  
> Greg - http://cdn.cutestpaw.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/Snoopy-049.jpg http://cutestcats.us/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Snoopy-Cat-9.jpg
> 
> Btw, HAPPY MITAM RELEASE DAY!!


End file.
